Na zawsze Twój
by Issay
Summary: Wariacja, miniatura, publikowane na Mirriel. Francuski wtręt w tekście znaczy tyle, co tytuł. Betowała Alqualaure.


Woda kapie cicho i rozbija się o wyślizgane kamienie, migocząc w rozdygotanym świetle świec. Meg spogląda na matkę przelotnie, rozglądając się po grocie. Czuje się jak intruz, gdyż w powietrzu nadal unosi się drażniący zapach róż i pieprzu, ulotne wrażenie obecności mieszkańca podziemnego lokum.

Catherine Giry ostrożnie siada na obitym perkalem fotelu – bolą ją stawy, wilgoć tylko wzmaga cierpienie, a lata już nie te. Przesuwa opuszkami palców po kunsztownych rzeźbieniach niepozornej skrzynki z ciemnego drewna.

- Nie powinnyśmy tu być – szepcze Meg, jej głos odbija się od ścian i biegnie dalej, powtarzany przez szydercze echo. Dziewczyna wzdryga się lekko i przysiada przy matce, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Ale madame Giry nie słyszy córki. Otworzyła już szkatułkę i myślami jest bardzo daleko od Opery.

Na wierzchu leży karykatura Carlotty. Diwa z komicznie dużym biustem spoczywa na leżance w towarzystwie nieodłącznych pudli. Ogony, łapy i szyje psów zdobią przesadnie wielkie kokardy, podobną ozdóbkę ma na szyi kobieta. Jej twarz do złudzenia przypomina niemądry pysk psa, nastroszone włosy – jego ogon, zaś rozbiegane oczka już bardziej ropuchę. Catherine uśmiecha się leciutko, odkładając kartę na bok.

Kunsztowny rysunek piórkiem przedstawia ćwiczące baletnice, obnaża prawdę o tym, że pod niewymuszoną elegancją i wdziękiem kryje się pot, płacz i lata ciężkiej pracy. Madame rozpoznaje wśród młodziutkich dziewczynek Meg i Christine, głowy pochylone do siebie, jakby dzieliły się swoimi sekretami. Kobieta podziwia jeszcze przez chwilę technikę rysunku, w zadumie przesuwając po nim palcami.

Marszczy brwi, patrząc na własną twarz. To najstaranniej wykończona praca, Catherine widzi zmarszczki wokół swoich oczu i zarys uśmiechu w kącikach ust. Długi warkocz opada na piękną suknię, której Madame nigdy przecież nie miała.

Serce ściska się boleśnie, gdy dociera do niej, ile pracy i serca zostało włożone w ten delikatnie pokolorowany szkic.

Kroki.

- Musimy iść – mówi Meg i wymykają się cicho, jak złodzieje.

~*~

Podziemna grota kusi i przyciąga, nie jest jednak już tak piękna jak wtedy, kiedy była zamieszkana. Tym razem Catherine wybiera wygodną pufę przy biurku, a Meg zastanawia się, dlaczego jej matka wygląda, jakby trawiła ją gorączka. Noszące pierwsze znamiona artretyzmu palce niecierpliwie otwierają szkatułkę z rysunkami, drżąc lekko z ukradkowego podniecenia. Catherine pochyla głowę nad szeleszczącymi cicho kartkami.

Twarz śpiącej Christine jest zaskakująco krucha, cienie pod zamkniętymi oczami wyraźne i niepokojące. W kącikach leciuteńko wydętych ust drzemie czuły uśmiech i Madame zastanawia się, czy był to jedynie owoc wyobraźni Eryka. Dziewczyna na pościeli pociągniętej głęboką czerwienią wygląda młodziej, niż wtedy była w rzeczywistości.

Także portret wicehrabiego Raoula jest wykonany z zaskakującą dbałością, jednak kobieta krzywi się z dezaprobatą. Z rysów młodzieńca wygląda chciwość i bezmyślność, oczy są chłodne i złe.

- Byłeś mściwy nawet jako artysta… - szepcze, ściągając na siebie zadumane spojrzenie córki. Ale Meg już się nie dziwi, wie dokładnie, jaki naprawdę był Eryk. Pozwala matce wierzyć w romantyczną legendę, jaką sobie zbudowała.

Catherine nie jest jednak świadoma myśli swojej córki; ze wzruszeniem przegląda projekty kostiumów, sukni i dekoracji, rozpoznając w nich prace tajemniczego artysty współpracującego czasem z Operą. Zawsze podejrzewała Upiora o ich autorstwo, jednak wciąż zaskakuje ją, jak dobrze go znała.

W końcu opuszki palców trafiają na ostatnią kartę, jaśniejszą od wszystkich innych, ślady grafitu są na niej znacznie wyraźniejsze. Madame wzdycha cicho i nawet nie ociera spływającej po policzku łzy, unosząc rysunek do światła.

- Spójrz, Meg.

Dziewczyna unosi głowę i uśmiecha się delikatnie, widząc autoportret zadumanego mężczyzny, ukazujący piękny, klasyczny profil. W rysach twarzy zapisało się cierpienie, nienawiść, uśmiech, a w spojrzeniu niezmierna czułość. I tych kilka słów w rogu rysunku…

_Pour toujours le vôtre._

Madame Giry ostrożnie składa szkic i wsadza go do skrzyneczki.

Wychodzą w zgodnym milczeniu, trzymając się za ręce.


End file.
